Desperate Measures
by LeannTin
Summary: Kagome had slowly figured it out that the only way she was going to get her freedom.. was through death…weather or not it was on her terms or his. At least that's what she thought…until she looked out her kitchen window one night.
1. I SPY WITH MY LITTLE EYE

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

AN: Hello everyone just an early warning this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Been reading them for years and thought I'd give it a try. I just want everyone to know that this fanfic is going to be graphic, not full on gore but it will hint at several touchy subjects. If it makes you uncomfortable in any way please either stop reading now, or skip over to the following chapter. Thank you.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 1: I Spy With My Little Eye

_It's been 1186 days…Over 3 years since she had to live underneath her husbands hands…3 whole years she had to put up with his drunken antics, his strung out behavior, his wild burst of violence…she couldn't do it anymore…she was just too tired. She needed an out , she needed to break away, running didn't help, neither did asking for it…Kagome had slowly figured it out that the only way she was going to get her freedom.. was through death…weather or not it was on her terms or his._

_At least that's what she thought…until she looked out her kitchen window one night._

_~~~~PRESENT DAY~~~~~_

He was late getting home that evening, but that didn't surprise her. It was Friday night, which also meant it was pay day. Kagome knew he wouldn't be home 'til late. Picking up a plate, Kagome slowly continued washing the dishes. Normally she would rush to get the dishes done, knowing how her husband hated her being lazy. But he wasn't going to be home for a few hours.

Glancing out the window above the sink, Kagome watched as a car with its loud music drove by, its deep bass almost rattling the glass of her window. Ignoring angered shouts about the noise from the neighbors around her, she quietly went back to washing the plate, but she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Shifting her dull grey eyes to the window again, her hands stilled their movements.

Across from her, she could see two men arguing….no…not arguing. Fighting…the man with white silver hair forces the other one down and holds what she assumes to be her neighbor's head over the sink. Kagome knew it was her neighbor, because she has seen him with her husband sometimes whenever he has poker nights…His name was Keno…or something like that.

She continued to watch, what she thought was violent screaming match…the actions that were happening to Keno weren't unknown to her. In the middle of Manhattan…things like this tend to happen…and when they do, people turned a blind eye to them. Looking down back into her own sink, she resumes what she was doing. However something told her to look back up again. When she did…her eyes widen a fraction.

She saw the fear on Keno's face, fear she knew all too well…

She saw how desperately Keno tried to get away. Shoving his body wildly over the counter…

But what caused her once dull gaze to sharpen, was how quickly Keno's kitchen walls began turning red. She watch every swing the silver hair man took with the metal meat tenderizer, as it was repeatedly brought down upon the back of Keno's skull.

She didn't know how many swings the man took, but Kagome knew she had just watched her neighbor's murder. Keno was dead.

The man looked up suddenly and golden eyes met dull grey ones. She watched as they narrowed in on her, in her small apartment on the fifth floor. She knew that he could be looking at no body else but her…Keno's window was almost in direct line with hers. She saw as the man slowly let go of keno's body and let it drop to the floor before using the extra space to move and lean closer to the window, continuing to stare. Closing her eyes slowly, Kagome took a deep calming breath and simply began washing her dishes again. Completely ignoring the scene before her.

She knew he saw her…and he knew she saw him.

Most would be running to the police, others would just run, but all would terrified over the bone chilling horror that was just witnessed. But not her… not Kagome Akitoki,… all Kagome felt was relief, she knew how these things work. She witnesses a brutal murder and from the way the man handled the situation he'd done this a few times. She was next…she was going to end up just like Keno…a cold mutilated corpse on the kitchen floor…strangely enough she was okay with this.

She wanted a way out…even if it meant this...It was still Freedom

To be continued..

AN: Hope you all enjoyed, As you can all tell this story is going to be very dark, I'll lighten up a bit in later chapters so just bare with it folks. Until next time!


	2. Physical Encounters

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

AN: Hello everyone just an early warning this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction. Been reading them for years and thought I'd give it a try. I just want everyone to know that this fanfic is going to be graphic, not full on gore but it will hint at several touchy subjects. If it makes you uncomfortable in any way please either stop reading now, or skip over to the following chapter. Thank you.

Now on with the story.

Chapter 2: Physical Encounter

It has been about 2 months since she had witnessed the horrible scene that played out across the street. The blood that was on Keno's walls had haphazardly been cleaned off since then.

About 8 days after the event had happened Kagome saw the precinct 12's police crime team set up shop. Before they had showed up, washing the dishes had been a rather hard task to completely. After that night, nobody had come to check on Keno…meaning his body was still slump against his kitchen counter and had been like that for over a week. Yes while watching the man's murder she had took it in strides, but day after day when ever she was at the sink doing something, her eyes would drift back to Keno's window like month to a flame and if Kagome tilted her head up just right, she could still make out Keno's oddly angled leg on the floor.

It wasn't until the 3rd day that Kagome did something about it. It had taken several trips to the payphone that she purposely walked to 4 blocks away, before the police had sent someone to investigate. While pretending to be an older woman, Kagome began nagging the police about a terrible smell coming from an apartment in her building. Saying how he was always a noise neighbor, but she hadn't seen or heard him in a few days.

Once the investigation started, Keno's entire apartment building was in an uproar. The cops where questioning anybody who may have heard or saw something. But just like Kagome thought, nobody said anything. She doubted anyone saw anything but her, a few weeks later, the case just went cold.

A sudden commotion from her front door and an angry shout of her name caused Kagome to jump out of bed and grab her dark green robe. Quickly wrapping her robe tightly around her body, Kagome made her way outside of the bedroom. Not saying a word, she watched as her husband paced up and down their living room.

While watching her husband, Kagome noticed 3 things.

1: That it was around 2 in the morning.

2: Hojo seemed nervous about something.

3: He was sober. Hojo Akitoki was sober…and it was late Saturday evening now almost Sunday, and Hojo was sober.

"Hojo?" Her voice was but a whisper but it was enough to stop his frantic movements and mumbling. Turning towards her, Kagome had to stop herself form taking a step back. His light brown eyes were wide and shifty, "Did you leave the house today?"

The question was an odd one especially after the show he just put on, but slowly Kagome shook her head, and continued to quietly watch her husband. "Did anyone come to the door, did someone call asking for me? Again Hojo was answered with another shake of her head. Normal yes Kagome would have left the apartment, but Hojo had been…difficult to deal with the prior night. Hugging herself tighter to ward off the chill, she absently rubbed her hand over her left shoulder, feeling how tender the flesh still was.

"Are you sure?! Nobody came to you today asking about me?!" Hojo was suddenly in front of her, this time Kagome did take that step back, quite a few in fact, but Hojo grab her wrist tightly and jerked her body back towards his, bearing down over her. "Answer me damn it!" whimpering Kagome opened her mouth and quickly shook her head, "No! I swear I just stated in all day, the phone didn't ring and nobody came to the door! I didn't even go down to check the mail yet!" A loud sharp noise of skin hitting skin echoed around the room. Snarling Hojo dropped Kagome's arm and shoved her away, and watched with a gaze that lacked even the slightest bit of remorse as she crumpled to the floor and held her cheek. "Don't you dear raise your voice at me!"

Kagome curled into herself, making sure to keep her eyes low and trained on Hojo's feet. After years of dealing with his behavior the best way to stop the pain, was to try and be invisible. Sometimes it didn't work...like tonight. Black scuffed up shoes stormed forward, with a muffled cry, Kagome's head was pulled back roughly. Hojo's hands twisted painfully into her thick raven colored hair. "You're such a stupid bitch...I thought after last night you would have learned to mind yourself Kagome."

She flinched, last night Hojo had gotten home earlier than normal, and he was in a mood. His brown eyes were darker and they had a predator like gleam to them. That night she remembered clearly. That night she had made the mistake of telling Hojo no...

Another painful jerk brought Kagome out of her thoughts, "Do I have to give you another lesson in disobedience?"

"N-no I'm sorry...I didn't mea-" another slap met her cheek, this time Kagome had tasted blood.

"Next time you decided to defy me Kagome…I'll make it so you can barely move for a week…" Hojo's face was pressed up against Kagome's head, his chapped lips ghosting over her temple then down to her ear "Understand?" Kagome could only mumble a soft Yes.

1 week later…

Hojo's behavior had only got worse, instead of staying out late like he normally did, he'd come home straight from work, and whenever he needed something he would always send Kagome to get it for him. Even when the phone rang he would jump a mile high, before he would make her answer it. Kagome wasn't stupid…Hojo had done something to piss someone off and whoever is was, scared her husband shitless.

It was 3:47 pm. Hojo wouldn't be home for another 3 hours. Placing the laundry in the basket Kagome made her way towards the front door, but stopped when the phone rang. Placing the basket on the floor Kagome leaned over the kitchen counter and picked up the receiver.

"Hello…?"

There was a brief pause on the line before a smooth voice came through. "How's your shoulder..?"

Kagome frowned and pulled the phone away staring at it. The man on the other side snorted and let out a gruff laugh. "Don't look so confused sweetheart."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up, and she pulled the phone back to her ear. "W-who is this?"

She could hear movement on the other end of the phone "Look out the window..." Kagome's heart clinched in her chest as she slowly turned her head towards the window.

There he was, in very same apartment she first saw him in. He was leaning over the counter with his cell phone pressed against the side of his head. Gasping Kagome saw him wiggles his fingers in a mock wave. ""Y-you..how?"

Kagome saw him arch an eyebrow at her question as a small smirk makes its way to his lips. "We'll get to that soon enough Kagome, now about your shoulder?"

She smoothed her hand over her shoulder and still feeling the soreness, but she could now move it without trouble, even lift things. "Oh its...fine" Kagome was well aware that he said her name, but it would be foolish of her to ask how, seeing as how he found out her phone number.

"Why didn't you tell the police about me?" He continued to hold her gaze, as she quietly mumbles into the receiver. "…Freedom." She could see his eyes shift to the left then back at her. "Leave your bedroom window unlocked tonight." She watched him walk away and out of sight before the phone went dead.

To be continued..

AN: Hope you all enjoyed, As you can all tell this story is going to be very dark, I'll lighten up a bit in later chapters so just bare with it folks. Until next time!


	3. Within My Grasp

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Chapter 3: Within My Grasp

Kagome knew that she should be an emotionally jumbled mess. A mess that would be so overwhelmingly bombarded with elaborate visions on how and when it would be done. Would it be painful or will it be quick...with a gun or with a meat tenderizer just like Keno. Would he wait until she was asleep or would he do it when was awake.

Again those same words kept repeating in her head over and over.

_Leave your bedroom window unlocked..._

She couldn't believe it. After years of living underneath Hojo's abusive hands, she was finally going to be free, and all she had to do was open a window.

_Leave your bedroom window unlocked_...

In her bedroom, along the paint chipped wood of her window, just a small metal hook was standing in the way of freedom.

_Leave your bedroom window unlocked..._

Almost like she was operating on autopilot, Kagome calmly walked down the hallway and into the bedroom. Coming to the window that was on the far right wall, Kagome slowly lifted her hand...and with a simple flick of her wrist the deed was done.

Letting out a deep sigh Kagome backs away from the window slowly, then does an about face and returns to the living room, picking up exactly where she left off. Balancing the laundry basket on her hip, Kagome grabs her keys and quietly exits the apartment, not even bother to lock the door.

She had witnessed a murder of a man. A very doubtfully innocent man, but still it was a crime none the less. And that said murderer was going to be doing the same thing to her tonight. That silver hair man was going to end her pain, give her the freedom she yearned for, and he was going to give it to her through death. Considering the circumstances, she felt there was no point locking the door.

**_-Later That Evening-_**

With her finishing the laundry and straightening up the apartment the day quickly flew by for Kagome. Before she knew it, it was already past the time her husband usually got home. The clock was slowly dragging onto 10:30, yes he was running late but Kagome didn't pay it any mind, it was Friday. Not only was it Friday, but it just so happened to also be the first of the month, and to any working and non-working class citizen that meant only one thing, Payday.

Just as she finished tying off the garbage bags, Kagome heard the front door open. Not even looking up she heaves the trash bag out of its holding bin and places it next to the sink. However before she could replace the trash bag, Kagome heard a grunt and a small shuffle followed quickly by the front door slamming shut.

Kagome frowned and finally looked up only to be greeted with her very inebriated husband. Not only was he obviously drunk, but he was also tweaking on some sort of substance, she could tell by the way his pupils had dilated and how he was pressed up close to the door as if he was trying to mold his body into its metal enforced frame.

"Gome...Did anyone call asking about me?!" Kagome quickly answered with a no and a sharp shake of her head. "Did you leave the apartment at all?!" She watched as Hojo shoved away from the door and stumble his way further into the apartment. Those series of questions had become routine. Everyday after he got home, he would want to know 'Who called asking for him and if she left the apartment? If so, for how long ? Did she talk to anyone about him?' Clearing her throat Kagome softly called out to Hojo. "I left for a few hours to do the laundry…"

She watched as Hojo fall down upon the worn beat up couch. Watching him carefully, Kagome made her way to the fridge and pulled out a cold bottle of Bud Light. Walking over to her husband, Kagome leaned over the back of the sofa and held the bottle in front of his face. This was also routine, as soon as he walks through that door he expected a ice cold beer to be given to him. If not he would beat it into her thick skull until she remembered. Literally.

She waited patiently for him to take the bottle, not wanting to startle him. He was twisted on something and Kagome didn't want to be on the receiving end of another one of his violent hallucinations. She didn't have to wait long. As soon as the beer was in his face Hojo snatched it out of her hand and proceeded to pop the cap off. Before she even turned her back, a third of the bottle was gone.

Grabbing the forgotten trash bags Kagome heaved them up and wobbled to the front door. Ignoring how hot her back felt from Hojo's stare, Kagome quickly opened the door then closed it behind her, completely missing the flash of silver that came from down their bedroom hallway.

The garbage shoot down the hall wasn't opening so instead of leaving the trash there, Kagome took the elevator and rode the next few floors down to throw it out, wanting to stay away from Hojo as long as possible. She was very familiar with the look he shot her when she walked out the door, and wasn't looking forward to what awaited her back home. When Kagome returned she made sure to take the stairs up, making her trip even longer. Reaching her door, dread filled Kagome as she slowly opened it and glanced at the couch and immediately sighed in relief when she sees how her husband had passed out, the empty bottle of beer on the floor.

Closing and locking the door behind her, Kagome quietly moved over to her husband's slouched form, being careful not to wake him. Picking up the overturned bottle, Kagome straightened up and headed to the kitchen. Placing the bottle in the skin to be washed out and recycled later, Kagome heads back to the couch and picks up the folded up blanket draped over one of the arm rest. Walking up to her husband Kagome, spreads out the blanket and carefully places it over his body, she was going to tuck it under his chin but stopped when she noticed something strange about her husbands form. There where two large ugly dark-red almost purple marks on his neck. And his neck was twisted in an odd angle. Stepping closer Kagome noticed something else.

Hojo wasn't breathing.

'H-Hojo ?' She called his name softly but before she could even hear an answer from her husband a sharp pain suddenly shot through the back of her head making her loose her balance, but Kagome never felt the hard impact of the floor, right has her world went black she felt a warmth engulf her back and words so soft she thought she imagined them as they were quietly being whispered into her ear.

"Live Free..."

**_-2 Days Later-_**

Bright lights assaulted her eyes when she finally opened them. Kagome didn't need to look around to know where she was. The hospital and her were on very close terms. Sitting up ever slowly, Kagome winched when unwanted pressure was forced against her hand. The IV needle protesting movement. She wasn't even up for 5 minutes yet before a nurse came bursting in. She was a dark skin woman with the most unique hazel eyes Kagome had ever seen. "Good Morning Mrs. Akitoki we were worried that you were going to sleep forever. We were about to start putting out Prince Charming wanted ads in the paper." Kagome ignored the woman's odd sense of humor and opened her mouth to speak, but it was difficult with how dry her mouth was and how thick her tongue felt.

The nurse knew exactly what she needed because an ice cold cup of water was placed in front of her. Grabbing the cup, she quickly downed half of the cup in one grateful gulp. She heard the nurse chuckle before speaking again. "That is a side effect of the Demerol Plus being asleep for over 32 hours, how are you feeling?"

Panting slightly Kagome finally tried speaking again, "Sore…what happened?"

The nurses hazel gaze turned solemn, "I think that answer would be best if it came from the authorities. They also have a few questions, you up for it?"

Kagome answered with a short nod, and the nurse disappeared. 'The authorities? the police, was it something that Hojo did?"

Kagome didn't have time to ponder any longer because 2 men in blue came into her room. "Excuse Me , but would just need to ask you a few questions about Friday Evening. Is that alright?"

"Friday Evening? What do you mean? What happened?" A cop that Kagome suddenly recognized spoke up. "Its Sunday Morning Kagome…you've been out for quite sometime. Frankly you had me worried." Purple eyes shined under the florescent light. "Miroku…?" The other cop spoke up again, and she could tell they were in a hurry, not because of his brash words but because of the glare Miroku shot the young man. "Do you remember anything that happened that night Mrs. Akitoki?"

Even though Miroku didn't approve of his tactless partner he didn't voice it, instead he looked calmly at Kagome wanting to hear her answer. Narrowing her brow, Kagome slowly began thinking back to Friday her memories a complete blur, but all she needed to do was concentrate because vivid images began flashing through her head. The nurse made herself known again, calmly soothing Kagome by rubbing her hand. "Don't force it sweetheart, the pain medication has also been known to effect memory, Just let it come naturally."

Kagome could only nod and slowly open her eyes, not even knowing she had closed them. Staring at the thin blue hospital bed sheets she quickly yet quietly began reciting her evening. Completely leaving out the very important phone call she received.

Miroku and his Partner quietly listened to her, only to interrupt her when they needed to know certain time frames. It wasn't until she was done telling them about finding Hojo on the couch, did something occur to her. Hojo...where was her husband?

"Where is he, where is Hojo?" She whispered it, making everyone in the room strain just to hear it.

The other cop spoke up again, "I'm so sorry but he didn't make it ma'am"

'Hojo was dead...' The thought was given time to even process when she was asked another question.

"How long have you known Hojo, Kagome?"

"We dated for a year, before we got married 4 years ago…so 5 maybe 6 years."

Kagome stared at Miroku, wanting to know what his was getting at.

"Does the name Muso Onigumo sound familiar to you?" Kagome shook her head, even though the last name did ring a bell she couldn't place it. She watched as Miroku and his partner exchange looks, before turning back to her and proceeding. "I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this Kagome, but Hojo's real name is Muso Onigumo, brother to Naraku Onigumo…"

Naraku…Onigumo…now that was a name she knew. Everyone who lived from New York all the way to Texas knew who Naraku was. He was a terrible vicious man that always left a trail of red behind him….and she had married his brother.

Hojo Akitoki…

No his real name was Muso Onigumo…

The name man named Hojo never existed.

His name is Muso Onigumo.

Hojo Akitoki was a lie.

The past 5 years of her life was a lie.

And her marriage, her marriage of 4 years was the biggest lie of them all.

It was all a lie.

A loud beeping noise started going off, and suddenly the room was tilted to the side as if the world was off kilter. Kagome was aware of the shouting happening over her head, and of the doctors and nurses that rushed into her room, but it all faded. Right as her world seeped into black two words floated to her again.

'Live Free…'

And she answered. 'I will…'

To be continued…

A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait, I didn't forget about this story! I was just struggling trying to make the chapter long and also trying to find a good stopping point, I was really debating with myself if I should reveal Hojo's identity or if I should drag it out, very happy that I didn't because as you can see, it is a major detail.

Also for those of you who are confused. If you remember Muso was in the series he was Naraku's Human Half he tired casting out. Muso's incarnation had no face of his own so he stole the faces of men. One being a monk.

Thanks again for all the lovely reviews and I truly am glad you all enjoyed it. Until next time!

~Leann Tin


	4. Keeps Getting Better

AN: Seriously thank you all so much for the reviews and the followings. Every time I get that little email alert it makes me so giddy. I'm trying to make it so I post a new chapter every few weeks. I'm planning on this story lasting to at least 20+ chapters, so there is a lot to cover! Again thank you guys so much for your encouragement and support.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 4: Keeps Getting Better

14 Months Later…

"Don't Worry Mrs. Wilmer, little Josey is going to be just fine. Just give her the medication once a day, every evening and that cold should clear up in no time" A plump woman nodded her head quickly as she clutched the small dog to her chest.

"Thank you so much Kagura!" a slim, yet curvy young woman smiled at Mrs. Wilmer and then leaned down and ran her hand across the small dogs head, "That's no problem at all Mrs. Wilmer, I'm always happy to help. If anything else comes up please don't hesitate to being her in after hours. If I'm not here, then my other associate would be able to help."

Kagura smiled again and added a little wave as she watched her last appointment leave through the door. Walking over to the door, Kagura quickly locked it into place and flipped over the closed sign. Calling over her shoulder, Kagura hollered to the back. "Its Closing Time! Turn off the phones!" Making sure all the locks were in place Kagura turned around to the newest member of her staff, she wasn't exactly new, but she was the last person Kagura had hired, which was over 9 months ago. She was very quiet when she first started out, very meek and easily intimidated, she would even jump when someone moved to fast.

"Did you get the phones?" The woman nodded her head and continued sweeping up the front of the lobby "Yeah, but Trixie is having a fit, she keeps pacing her cage. I think she's about to deliver those kittens." The woman heard Kagura sigh before she starts heading to the back room, "Hope you okay with staying a bit later, I could really use the help."

The woman placed the broom away after dumping the dust pans continents into the trash can. Placing her hands on her hips the woman grinned softly at Kagura, her grey eyes twinkling. "I already ordered us Pizza and some drinks"

Kagura laughed softly, "Oh Kagome what would I do without you?!"

Kagome's smile only widened, "Apparently you'd be a lonely overworked woman who barely eats 2 meals a day…"

Kagura glared playfully at her coworker, as she disappeared into the back room. Kagome was right, before she had come along, she mostly had temps working for her. Nothing was wrong with that, but it was hard trying to find someone who was willing to work the long hours, and provide the care that all the animals in the shelter she fostered needed and also assist with veterinarian duties as well. When timid little Kagome came strolling in with an overly qualifying employment background that was even on par with her own work history, Kagura immediately hired her on the spot and put Kaogme to work.

With the way Kagome had carried herself, Kagura could tell that she'd have to have been blind to not see that Kagome was a victim of a very strong handed individual. She had kept an eye on her for the first few weeks, seeing if new bruises would be replacing the old, but from what she could tell Kagome was one of the lucky few who got away.

OooOOOOooo

Kagome reached up and knocked quietly at the apartment door, trying not to startle the small bundle in her arms. Adjusting the bow wrapped around the kitten's collar, Kagome smiled brightly as the door was flung open. Hazel eyes greeted grey-blue, before the other woman could hug her, Kagome gently raised her arms holding out the small kitten, which was meowing like crazy for attention.

"Happy Birthday Sango," Kagome giggled as she saw her friend jump up and down and pull the animal out of her hold to snuggle tightly to her chest. She watched as her friend cooed softly over the small creature. "Oh Kagome thank you so much I love her!"

Kagome shook her head slightly, and pointed to the man that stood behind her friend, "You should also thank Miroku, he has been bugging me about how you've wanted a cat and ever since I started working at the Clinic he's been coming in once a week to find one for you." Sango turned around and kissed her husband on cheek, nodding her head to come inside, Sango walked further into the living room to show off her new pet.

The two of them laughed softly as they watched Sango bounce away excitedly. Glancing at Kagome, Miroku opened the door wider and ushered her inside. I'm glad you could make it, how have you been?"

Kagome slipped inside and pulled her jacket off slowly, glancing around the slightly crowed apartment, "I've been good, and I'm getting better every day." Kagome smiled softly at Miroku, ever since Kagome was released from the hospital Miroku had been with her every step of the way.

At first she was wondering if he saw her as more than a friend, with the way he openly flirted with her, but when she spoke about taking a self-defense class he all but shoved her towards his wife Sango, saying how she was the self-defense instructor at the local police academy. Both Sango and Miroku became the brother and sister she never had, and their son Shippo was like a nephew. Shippo wasn't theirs by birth, but he was still a very much part of their family and now they were all of hers. Something Kagome knew she had been missing over the years.

A hand on her shoulder brought Kagome out of her musing, Glancing over she saw Miroku return her smile before he began leading her further into the apartment, closing the door as they went.

OooOOOOooo

It was well into the party and Sango had put Kirara, her new kitten, to sleep in the master bed room, little thing had fall asleep snuggled up to her new owner.

Kagome was talking to a small petite girl name Rin Takahashi, her husband was currently running for D.A. Kagome knew of her husband, never met the man mind you, but from what she saw, he was as cold as ice. His strange amber eyes hard and void of any emotion, and the fact that bright and happy Rin was married to him was odd, but is made sense at the same time. Studies did prove that opposites attract.

A loud buzzing sound filled the apartment, alerting everyone that someone was at the door. Excusing herself from Rin, Kagome put down her glass and called over her shoulder, "I'll get it!"

Somewhere in the back she heard an equally loud 'Thank you'. Reaching the door, Kagome opened it and gasped loudly a bouquet of roses was shoved under her nose.

"Delivery for Sango Houshi…" Kagome quickly balanced the flowers in her hand as a clip broad was placed in front of her. Signing quickly she bowed a bit in thanks to the man, before he left swiftly. Closing and locking the door behind her Kagome tilted the assorted flowers under her face and took a small whiff. The smelled just wonderful.

Walking through the crowd, Kagome worked her way over to Sango, who immediately noticed the flowers. Instead of the excited look she was expecting, Kagome was only greeted with a pained smile.

"It's like clockwork with him I swear..." Sango mumble softly as she gently pulled the flowers from her friend's arms, and excused herself from the conversation. Nodding her head towards Kagome, Sango quietly motioned for her to follow her to the kitchen.

In the enclosed kitchen, Kagome watched as her friend arrange the beautiful bouquet neatly into the vase that was already prepped and waiting on the counter. Apparently Sango was expecting the said gift like she mentioned.

"They're from a close friend of mine and Miroku's from college, he was actually the one that finally convinced me to give the pervert a chance after his many failed attempts at wooing me"

Kagome giggled quietly from her place by the stove. Sango shook her head, and moved the vase full of flowers to small kitchen table in the corner. "You think I'm kidding, but Miroku was terrible. His idea of a romantic date back then was to take me to the amusement park."

Kagome giggled at the frown Sango was sporting. It was a known fact that Sango hated crowds, the heat and most of all she was deathly afraid of heights. "Not only that but didn't you tell me his wandering hand was 10 times worse back then, than it is now?"

Sango rolled her eyes and sat down in the chair in a huff." I swear I was two seconds away from committing homicide, if Inuyasha didn't get to him first I would have killed Miroku."

Kagome moved closer to her friend and sat opposite of her. "I'm assuming Inuyasha is the said friend who sent the flowers?"

Sango sighed and nodded, resting her head upon her hand, then lightly fingered the multicolored daisies." Yeah he was Miroku's best man, and Miroku was his. Those two were so close that were almost brothers. If I wanted to reach Miroku and he wouldn't pick up his phone, I'd call Inuyasha. I really miss how things used to be…"

Kagome could tell something was wrong, by the way her friend's eyes misted over. Reaching out Kagome took her friends hand gave it a light squeeze, not saying a word.

"Right after Inuyasha got married…something happened to his wife Kikyo. Something that she couldn't come back from, no it was more like she refused to come back from it."

Sango pulled her hand from Kagome's and wiped her eyes quickly, keeping the tears from falling. "Kikyo died about 3 months after that, since then Inuyasha, hasn't been the same. Its been 4 almost 5 years since I've seen him."

Kagome leaned forward and lightly placed her hand on Sango's shoulder, "He sends you flowers every year to remind you that he still cares, he still thinks about you Sango."

Sango, sniffled a little bit, and smiled reassuringly at her friend. "Why didn't you become a therapist Kagome?"

Kagome stuck out her tongue and made a face. "I'm more of an animal person."

Sango laughed loudly and stood up from the table. "Come on, my public has been without the birthday girl far too long."

This time it was Kagome's turn to laugh, as she and Sango left the kitchen.

OooOOOOooo

"Seriously Kagome its fine, just borrow some of my clothes, and let me wash that stain out for you.." She continued to dab at the red stain that was beginning to seep into her once white button up summer dress. Kagome threw down the towel, and looked over at her friend. "Fine…" Sango laughed at the kicked puppy look that Kagome sported. Handing her the Pink cotton robe to change into, Sango waited patiently outside the bathroom, sitting on her King size bed. She didn't have to wait long.

When Kagome came out in the robe, she raised an eyebrow at Sango. The robe dwarfed Kagome's already petite frame even more."This thing is like a tent on me," Sango smirked at her friend and shrugged. "It should be its Miroku's, Inuyasha bought it for him as a joke one year, saying how he was more of a girl than, I was." Kagome's mouth dropped open. "He didn't?!"

Sango laughed and stood up from the bed and headed to the door. "He was like that, I'll go throw this in the wash." Kagome nodded and continued to play will the ends of the ties as she shuffled around the room.

Coming to the dresser up against the wall, Kagome picked up a picture frame. It was of the picture showed a clearly younger and more carefree Miroku and Sango. Putting down the photo, Kagome went and picked up a much larger frame, this one had another photo of her friends but they were accompanied by another young man. All 3 were geared up from head to toe in paint ball equipment, covered in paint splatters, but still smiling gleefully at the camera.

Putting the photo down, Kagome picked up another, but her hand paused a few centimeters from the photo. Staring right back at her was an all too familiar golden gaze..

"It can't be.."

to be continued.

AN: So sorry everyone about not updating for the past month, I really am trying to update at least twice a month. School is coming to a close but I am taking summer courses..but it shouldn't be too hard. I do want to thank you all though for the reviews again! They really mean a lot to me.

Until next time.


End file.
